Sensitive
by SunLove
Summary: Sonic has done it again. Amy should be used to it but it just really hit her this time. Something I threw together. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

There she was, walking about the city. Her head was getting bruised and beaten by the amount of questions, words and statements that were buzzing around in that petite head of hers.

Amy Rose held her arms in a crossed position as she walked towards the city park. She wanted to get away from everything that caused commotion in her life. For once this pink hedgehog didn't want to be around her friends and loved ones. She didn't want to be the one who cheered everyone up. She didn't want to be the optimistic one.

She wanted to be alone.

Glittering emerald eyes looked up as they saw a gold plaque on the top of a stone arch that read 'Mobius International City Park'. With a smile of satisfaction, Amy headed towards her favorite place in the park. The garden.

Amy sat down on a bed of flowers. The grass and petals tickled the sides of her bottom as well as her ankles and thighs. The pink silk dress that she wore slid down to place higher than her upper thigh. Usually she would be flushed and would quickly fix it, but she could care less. All the female hedgehog did was hug her knees close to her torso and wrapped her skinny arms around them. Amy put her chin on her right knee as she sighed. This was the opportunity she wanted; to think about the recent events. It all happened so fast, the poor female could barely recall what had happened. Pictures seem to flash behind her eyes as her eyelids lowered. She remembered. There was no denying that. Amy felt her heart throb. The pain that her hero had caused was like being operated on without anesthetic. Never had the young female experienced such heart break. She never expected anything like it. Finally her love had accepted her, held her, touched her, kissed her, only to be chewed up and spit out on concrete ground that was ice cold.

Was it her fault? She was the one that chased him around for about….how old was she again? Oh yeah, seven years would be in two months. Did she pressure him into accepting her? She wasn't afraid to admmit she was a bit forward and tempered back then but never would force someone into doing something they never wanted to do. On purpose. What if she had forced the cobalt male into having a relationship with her when he didn't even like that way? No that can't be true. He would never put up with something like that. Although he was careful about other's feelings, he was still honest….. What if he was lying?

_Great I got a headache. _

It always seemed to happen to her. Whenever she thought for too long or too hard she would always receive a gift of punishment from her head. That's probably why she did horrible on math tests. Her head still buzzed. She wanted it to stop but at the same time didn't. It decreased the pain in her heart. That was a sensitive place. Her head could have a pounding headache and she would still be sane, but if her delicate heart was harmed in the slightest of ways, it seemed to push the sakura hedgehog over the edge.

Her heart. Amy's heart had taken some damage. A lot of damage. Not only had she been cheated on but she had been bluntly rejected. Rejection seemed to be the pink hedgehog's worst fear. More worst than the dark. She had been rejected so many times and all those times her fragile heart was stuck by a pin. Somehow she'd always find a way to pluck it out and heal, but this was too big. She couldn't remove the butcher knife he had placed in her heart. It was too big. Thank God that she wasn't suicidal; her optimistic side was subtle but still there.

Amy Rose hadn't even noticed the thick and hot tears rolling down her cheeks that now exposed a bright red. When she felt something warm strolling down her shins she came out of the trance like state she was in and quickly took a part of her, borrowed, dress and wiped the liquid. She took the palms of her hands and furiously wiped her teary face. Amy half heartedly laughed at herself. She was acting like a child; so insecure yet so curious, but she couldn't help it. A small smiled played on her lips as she dismissed the whole thing at once. She realized she hadn't even gotten a chance to admire the breath taking view around her. The grass was an outstanding green and the variety of flowers was mind blowing. Amy unraveled herself and lay on her stomach. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw the bright colors surrounding her. The breeze came towards her massaging her face, almost soothing her from her troubles and fears. Amy rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. She was almost convinced that she had died and gone to heaven.

She now remembered why this was her favorite place. It brought her to a utopia that seemed to be created just for her. Peace and tranquility was shoved into her mind. The world she lived in held evil beyond belief and sorrow to extent. She realized she also visited this heavenly utopia to keep her sane from the harshness that she called her reality. Everyone has a place to just let go their troubles; even cheerful people like herself needed one also.

As Amy propped herself on her hands to indulge more with the cool crisp breeze, the atmosphere around her shifted. A quick wind came and jerked her peaceful mind forward. Her shiny eyes shot open only to have her eyelids come half way down. The peaceful smile that once rested on her soft lips formed into a straight hard line. Her utopia had ended and her blissful moment was crushed beneath red striped shoes. She sighed as she thought that today she would definitely lose her sanity. The sakura hedgehog stared straight forward and seemed to put on a 'Shadow the Hedgehog' mask. She wasn't ready yet. Not now. It wasn't the right time. But of course he always showed up earlier than needed. He always seemed to do things when _he_ was ready.

Amy Rose didn't have to move a muscle to know Sonic the Hedgehog, responsible for her problems, was standing on her right side, looking down upon her with those forest green eyes.

* * *

What did you think? First story on here.

This is a chapter from a story I am writing. I thought it would serve greatly on what Amy Rose would think if Sonic did somtethign to her, like cheat. Of course this could go anyway, don't get me wrong. I just recentally learned though that she is very vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's P.O.V

Why couldn't he have just left me alone for a couple of days? I mean I know this is kind of out of place for me to say this, the girl who chased Sonic the Hedgehog around relentlessly for six years and ten months, but I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. Not now.

"Amy."

Oh no. Not that sound again. Please Sonikku.

"Amy, please talk to me."

His sweet voice was twisting my heart into positions unimaginable. I felt as if he had just taken his hand and squeezed out all the sense and direction out of it. I gasped as I felt him plant his weight on the flowery bed that softly caressed my bottom. My ears twitched when a heavy sigh escaped his light peach lips.

Oh my gosh, his lips. They were perfect. Of course they were perfect this is So- stop this Amy!

I felt my spine shudder when I felt a gloved hand touch my shoulder. Why was he so mean?

"Amy please. I need you."

What?

My head snapped towards his direction. My face was blank and my mouth was ajar. I looked intensely at my azure crush to see a smile creep unto his face. If he thinks for one moment that everything is alright and that he's in for the clear. Then he's in for huge laugh.

How dare he say those words. He can't just come up to me and beg me to take him back after what he did. That's illogical! What kind of person does this. Apparently Sonic got the message that everything wasn't going well; his smile instantly dropped and his eyes widened just a fraction of an inch. I furiously shrugged my shoulder from his touch and scrambled to my feet. I looked at him with all the fury that I could muster from within. Never before had I been this angry with any living soul out there. I guess Sonic's going to be the lucky winner to witness it.

"How dare you- you bastard. You can't just come here and apologize and think everything's going to be okay."

His forest green sphere's widened dramatically in size and his light peach lips gaped at me with full shock in vigor. Sonic slowly stood to his feet never having his eyes disconnect from mine. He appeared speechless for once. Good. He needs it. He needs to feel the pain he caused me- what did I just think? Did I really just- am I that angry?

"What did you just call me?" Sonic said with a level of interest and harshness sparking in his voice.

I paused as I gulped. Was he mad at what I just called him? of course he would be mad but would he do anything? No. Sonic doesn't do that. I hope.

I completely dismissed my thoughts as I answered, "You heard me", with the bravest voice I could conjure up. Am I really cowering back from Sonic. Geez I seriously need to brave up. Maybe a lesson of two from Rouge would be good?

My thoughts were interrupted abruptly when I heard a chuckle come from the blue hero. Why is he laughing!? My brow furrowed in both anger and confusion as I placed my hand on my hips. What was funny about this situation?

"What are you laughing at Sonic?" my voice dangerously rose.

"Didn't know you had it in ya Ames" he chuckled lightly again and then smiled his signature smile. A smile that could make all the girls swoon over him in a tenth of a second.

Oh. So that's what's so funny. This is war hedgehog.

"I thought you might've already gotten used to it. I used it an incredible amount of times. Don't you remember Sonic? After all you were the one enjoying the lap dance that bitch was giving you."

Well that definitely shut him up. He seemed to intimidated by the harsh glare that I gave him because he took his gaze away from me with shame guilt and anger. Good he deserves it.

"Sonic," I sighed as I crossed my arms securely around my frame, "just go away. You never wanted to be with me. I realize it now. You don't have to pretend anymore-"

"Who said I was pretending?" Sonic whispered with his brows furrowed.

"Oh please Sonic. We both know you never want to be tied down. You could never be in love with someone. Running is your priority. I just wish I could've known this sooner. Heh, I just wish that- that I never wou-would've fallen in love with you." I squeezed my arms tighter and bit my lip as I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I was about to walk away when I halted dead in my tracks. His voice. It was barely audible yet the words he spoke hit me like a speeding truck. Never in my entire life would I ever expect sonic the hedgehog to say three words that would change my life forever.

"I hate you."

* * *

**HAHAHA bet you thought it was 'I love you' didn't you? Sorry but love isn't always easy.**

~Ducks to avoid rotten tomato~

**HEYYY! Anyway thank you for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Oh, and Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA**

**~God Bless~**


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you think Amy will react when she see's Sonic?"

"I only hope that that faker lives to see tomorrow."

On a black leathery couch laid two hedgehogs that seemed to blend right in. Their own midnight fur seemed to camouflage in with the long cushioned seat. The male's crimson striped legs were propped up with a glass table underneath while he relaxed deeper into the couch with his eyes closed and the younger hedgie in his lap. He chuckled at the mere thought of the pink one bashing the blue hedgehog with her pathetic hammer. Purple irises shot up to crimson ones while her brows furrowed together in confusion. Her head tilted upwards and she rested a chin on the furry white contrast on the ebony hedgehog's chest. Her arms wrapped around his form only to have his arms wrap around hers. After a few seconds of contempt she stated her question.

"What's so funny Shadow?"

One eyelid half-opened to reveal part of his fiery red orbs that made her melt at times. Shadow shifted to get in a more comfortable position and exhaled tiredly. There was never an answer given. The midnight clan smirked when he heard a whine come from his lover. Both of his eyes were back to being closed. Still he didn't give an answer, just a deep chuckle. The female hedgehog's ears lowered in slight irritation.

"Ok Shadow, you had your fun. Now tell me."

"Don't worry about it Chelsea"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's not that I can't, I just think it's not all that necessary."

Shadow turned his head to the left trying to avoid eyes which were following his every move. He then shifted his muzzle to the right and so did purple orbs.

"If I may ask, what are you doing?" he said giving the slightest whine one could give.

"If it's not important than why can't you just tell me? Are you hiding something from me Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Are we really going to go there and if I tell you it will only result with a slap on my shoulder."

Chelsea pouted and huffed as she straddled Shadow. She pushed her bottom lip out and batted her eyelashes in attempt to swoon him over. The crimson streaked hedgehog paid no attention to the anthropoid sitting on him. He stole a quick glance towards her and gave a curt smirk at the pout she gave. It was absolutely adorable on her part, and he was in a playful mood. He shook his head no and he grinned at the loud and irritated whine he received from Chelsea. Power tasted so sweet.

The ebony female put a hand on her forehead and dramatically fell off Shadow's lap and let out a groan. Shadow only stared at Chelsea with amusement as she threw her tantrum over a petty thing.

"But why not," her voice in a high pitch, "I'm gonna die if you don't tell me, and you don't want me dying do you?"

Masculine hands softly grabbed the other's waist, grabbed her leg, pulled it up to his waist and lifted her up to his face. Shadow smiled and said, "We definitely don't want that now do we. Now to answer your question, I was just finding it amusing the way Rose batters the blue one's pride with that stupid hammer of hers in my head." Not even a second past and Shadow felt the suspected hit on his shoulder.

"See told you, you would hit me."

"Oh hush up. That wasn't funny."

"If it wasn't funny then why are you smiling?" Shadow teased.

A pink tinge caught on the female's muzzle. Chelsea pushed her lover away. She tried to get away from him but he effortlessly plopped her right back down on his lap. She then couldn't hold it in anymore; the purple tipped female laughed till her insides felt as though they were about to rip open. Shadow couldn't help but smile at her smile and childish behavior. It was only two of the many things that greatly attracted him. When Chelsea was done with her moment she sighed heavily, pecked Shadow on the lips and got up to go to the kitchen. Following her, the midnight hedgehog held her waist.

"No but seriously, I don't think Amy could be that angry to actually hurt Sonic as funny as it sounds mind you," Chelsea said as she placed her hands on her knight's cheeks.

"Well I disagree. I think Rose's temper will get the best of her. Hmm...why don't we make this fun? Let's make this a bet. Winner has to be the other's servant for a week."

"Why not? It's not like I'm not going to win."

"Heh, we'll see in the future."

"Oh honey," Chelsea brushed her lips against Shadow's and lowered her eyelids, "the girls always game."

"You girls may win the game but we win the war 'honey'. Now are you going to stop teasing me and kiss me?"

"No."

* * *

"Repeat that."

…

"I said repeat it dammit!"

"You pushed me-"

"What do you mean I pushed you-you sick low lying twisted bastard that has nothing better to do with his shit then fuck everything he sees."

"Amy-"

"No Sonic. Stop. Stop right there. I have never asked for anything from you than your love. Every time I try to get closer to you, you just push me away but I always tried again because I loved you I knew you loved me. At least I thought you did. After seven years of chasing you, you finally accept me and I remember that day so well so vividly; it was the happiest day of my life."

Amy Rose was standing in the middle of the most tranquil places in Mobius. In the middle of this dark twisted place she called reality she could escape to enjoy the sweet bliss this place brought her only to have that kicked into the horizon. The one who she thought was to keep her sane was the one causing her to the brink of insanity. It took all her strength not to have a nervous breakdown, but she wouldn't do it. Not in front of him at least.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

If this were last week you would hear a light gasp. Every time she even heard his name, it seemed to take away her breath just like that. Pure ecstasy would fill every inch of her body when she saw him mentally or physically. Amy liked the feeling, she liked it a lot. His smile would make her spine tingle and his laugh would turn her legs to jelly. His cobalt fur made her scalp tingle and his eyes would completely have her in a trance.

Oh how she wished she could feel that right now. The feeling she had right now was a feeling she didn't like. She didn't like it at all.

"I wasted my entire life on you Sonic. Every time you hurt me I-I forgave you because I loved you."

_Emerald irises were watering. _

"I gave up everything to get your attention because that's what love is, making sacrifices for the one you love."

_Fingers were itching._

"You changed my life and actually made it worth living, and…and,

"A-amy please calm down"

_Tears were falling._

"and I thought someone really loved me for who I was."

_A massive hammer was thrown._

_Feet were trampling the ground._

_Shouts of sorrow were distributed._

_Both Hedgehogs fell to the ground in each other's arms._

The azure hedgehog was known for his cocky attitude. He never went down without a fight. He was brave, courageous and witty. He ran by his motto; 'Do now think later.' Not to mention his superb athletic skills. Never had he shown any form of giving up. He never would give up his freedom, pride, damn it all if you even mentioned his running. He would never give up. Not today, yesterday not even tomorrow. So why was it so different now?

Well that was because he never had a petite pink female in his arms. Never would he have thought he'd one day shed tears because of her. Amy Rose. The one hedgehog that always seem to make him think first do later. The one hedgehog that made him weak physically and mentally.

The one hedgehog who he would give everything up for.

Sonic tightened his grip around Amy's form to where there was no space in between. A sob escaped his lips many times though he did not care. The trembling body he was holding was breaking him to pieces. He never thought love would feel this way. Both saddening yet joyful. It was time to let go of his pride, his freedom, his running and it was time to start looking forward into new things. Like confessing his love for the very thing that made him surrender without a second thought.

"Amy, Amy listen to me okay. I know that I've put you through hell. Hell, I put you through it and back twice, but I need you to listen to me very carefully. I understand everything now. I belong to you and you only. I want to be committed to you. I want kiss you each and every day. I want to see you every morning with your messed up quills. I want to marry you one day. I want to make love to you endlessly because I know every time will feel like the first. I want to one day have a child with you. We could have two, three, 15 if that makes you happy. I want to be wake up in the middle of the night because of a hedgehog that we both made. I want to take you out to wherever and whenever you want. I want the mood swings. I want to give up my freedom for you. I want to give up my running if it means I can be with you forever dammit. Just please Amy, stop crying. You're too beautiful to be doing that. I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that. I'm so sorry it took me this long to say-"

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure."

Hands grabbed the other's muzzle and forcefully closed any space between their lips. Everything around them was shut out. The two hedgehogs fell back into the bed of flowers that blossomed brightly. Both of their cheeks were a bursting bright red while their moans and grunts were heard. Endless shuffling was never ceased between the two. Their love for each other was shown effortlessly through the thousands of kisses they shared in that five minute period.

Love has a beginning, middle but never an end. Although this may seem as the beginning of a great love, my dear reader you have underestimated the simple four letter word.

They have already passed the point of endless love.

* * *

Thank you for reading

**_~God Bless~_**


End file.
